


So Wrong, Yet So Right

by feelskilledthefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Demon/Hunter Relationships, F/M, Human, Hunter - Freeform, Love, angel - Freeform, demon, megan - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelskilledthefangirl/pseuds/feelskilledthefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can deny that he feels something for Meg. Yes shes a demon, yes its wrong, but there was just something about her that Dean can't seem to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Wrong, Yet So Right

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: @doctor_potter_holmes on instagram
> 
> Prompt: Megstiel or Megan (Meg and Dean)

Requested by: @doctor_potter_holmes on instagram

Prompt: Megstiel or Megan (Meg and Dean)

"Come on Dean. What's the worst that can happen?" Meg cooed as she flopped down into the motel bed.

"I don't know, maybe it’s just the fact that you’re a friggin' demon!" Dean snapped as he tried to stay away from the demonic woman who was currently occupying the motel room.

"Aw calm down, don't get your panties in a wad Dean. We've all got our dark sides." Meg grumbled as she crossed her legs and looked up at the hunter.

"Yeah but your darks side is pretty dark. You're a demon for fucks sake!" Dean spit as glared at Meg.

"Like your dark side is much better. In fact, I would go as far to say that your darkness is worse than mine. I know what kind of things Alistair taught you. I know what you did down there Dean."

"Look, we're not talking about me here. We're talking about you. That was in the past" Dean hissed.

"Well that seems a little unfair doesn't it? Aren't there two sides to any relationship?"

"Meg we aren't in a relationship!" Dean exclaimed in frustration as he turned his back on Meg.

"But I know you want to be. I've seen the way you look at me Dean. I've seen the love in your eyes. Even demons need a little love sometimes."

Dean could hear a pained sadness her voice as she spoke. It tugged at the strings of Dean's too soft heart, but he tried his best to ignore her pain.

"You must be making things up..." Dean grumbled. "Maybe your demonic brain is frying in your skull and giving you an overactive imagination."

"My brain is just fine thanks, but my heart not so much. You do things to me Dean. You make me feel almost human again." Meg said with a strange sort of softness in her voice that Dean hasn't expected.

Dean turned, his arms crossed as he demanded, "Why the hell do you even like me anyways? I'm a fucking hunter; you're a God Damn Demon. I'm should be ganking your ass for fucks sake."

"I'm pretty sure that we've already established that I'm a demon, Dean." Meg said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Taking on a softer one again, Meg added, "Maybe it’s because being with you brings forth a sense of danger that I can't seem to stay awake from."

Dean scoffed and was about to make some snarky comment no doubt when Meg interrupted him and said, “I haven’t finished yet Dean. It’s awfully rude to interrupt a lady don’t you think?”

Dean glared at her, but said nothing, waiting for her to continue. “As I was saying Dean. The sense of danger and bad luck that seems to hand around you and your brother is rather appealing, but you do have other… perks that make my make my spidey senses tingle.”

“You sure that’s not just indigestion…” Dean grumbled.

“I’m pretty sure I know the difference between the two, Dean.” Meg said as she stood from the bed and walked closer to Dean. “After all, who wouldn’t melt under those candy apple green eyes and the gruff sexy undertones in your voice?”

Dean was becoming uncomfortable with the close proximity between Meg and himself. The space was quickly becoming smaller and smaller with each slow step she took.

“But most of all, I love your kind gentle nature Dean. After all that you have been through one would figure that you would be a cold, hard, arrogant little bitch, but I’ve seen how you are with Sam. I know the kind of love that you hold Dean. I just want to know what that kind of love feels like again..." Meg was now standing directly in front of Dean.

Her hands lifted to caress the hunter’s face, her dark hair cascading over her shoulder. She brought her face close to his and was met instantly with resistance from the hunter.

“You’re over thinking this too much Dean!” Meg breathed against the hunter’s skin. She felt him shutter softly as her warm breath ghosted the skin along his neck. “Just let go.”

Dean pulled away from her. “I can’t Meg, see, I have this problem-”

“If you say that I’m a demon again, I’m going to smack you.” Meg said as she folded her arms and looked into Dean’s dark brooding freckled face.

Dean rolled his eyes and grumbled, “Fine, how about this. Sam and Cas will be pretty pissed about this. They don’t listen well to the voice of reason.”

“Oh stop worrying about them Dean.” Meg prompted, “Think about yourself for once. I can deal with the baggage that comes along with it. Besides, I don’t think your little angel buddy will hurt me. He’s pretty fond of me if you don’t recall. I’m sure they will be fine with this!”

“Meg but-” Dean started.

Meg stepped in close again and placed a single finger against the hunter’s lips and breathed, “Shhh… no more words Dean. They get in the way.”

“Get in the way of what?” Dean mumbled around Meg’s finger.

The corner of Meg’s mouth twitched upwards for a brief second, before her finger was being replaced with something else. Something much softer and sweeter.

Meg’s lips tasted strange. Like nothing else before. It was a mix of cherries, blue berries, and something that could only be described as slightly bitter. Maybe it was the tanginess that came with being a demon.

Her lips glided across the hunter’s, who was no longer pushing her away. Though Dean was allowing this to happen, he still refused to kiss her back. Meg worked slowly and carefully, trying to coax a reaction from Dean’s stock-still lips. She needed him to do something! This rough denial was infuriating. Meg knew that this is what Dean really wanted.

After what seemed like ages, Dean finally squeezed his eyes shut and sighed as he lifted his rigid arms and coiled them around Meg’s waist.

The hunter's lips were suddenly alive and moving intricately and purposely trying to drive her absolutely wild. She gasped in surprise when Dean’s warm, wet tongue flicked across her lips and begged for access to her mouth. She quickly let Dean in and moaned into his hungry mouth. Tongues flicked across teeth as they battled one another for dominance, kissing furiously. Dean lifted one hand to tangle in her long dark hair while his other hand was still wrapped around Meg’s waist holding her ever closer as they kissed heatedly. Her hands trailed down to Dean’s ass as she slipped her hands into his back pocket to make his body even more impossibly close.

Suddenly, the motel door opened and Sam walked into the room, followed closely by Castiel. Dean immediately broke away from their deep kiss, but still held Meg close to him.

“Well hello Castiel.” Meg panted breathlessly, “Hello Sam. I’m glad you could join us.”

Dean’s face was a bright red color as the new arrivals stared at them in shock.

Castiel was smirking lightly at them while Sam’s mouth was slightly agape in shock.

“Well, I didn’t exactly expect this…” Sam said after a long silent pause.

Dean shrugged and replied, “Times are changing now I guess Sammy. Meg is a really great girl.”

Meg beamed at him, “I’m actually a girl now? Well that’s defiantly an upgrade from a demon.”

She watched as the corner of his lips curled upwards slightly.

Sam just shook his head trying to understand what he was seeing as he said, “Don’t try and defend you logic behind this Dean.”

Dean grimaced and said, “Look Sammy, I just- She- I really like Meg okay…”

Sam rolled his eye, "Dean. It’s fine. Whatever man. Do whatever you want. If you wanna be with her, I won't complain."

Dean’s eyes widened in as he took in Sam’s words. After a minute Dean smiled at his brother and said, "Thanks Sammy."

"It's about time you two got together." Castiel's said beaming brightly.

"Hey uh, Cas, we should probably leave these two alone for a little bit, let's go pick up some supplies, we've got a quick salt and burn that needs to be taken care of man." Sam said as be clapped a hand down on the angel's should.

Cas snickered slightly and said, "Yeah we should probably take care of that."

"Hey, call if you need some back up." Dean supplied as he turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh yeah we'll get right on that Dean." Sam teased.

"Bitch." Dean shot

"Jerk." Sam threw back at him.

Dean snickered quietly as both Sam and Cas turned and walked from the motel room, locking the door tightly behind them.

After a moment of silence between the two of them, Meg looked up at Dean and asked, "What do you wanna do? We've got a few hours to ourselves."

Dean smirked down at her and said, "Oh I've got a few ideas."

Meg arched her eyebrows in amusement before Dean leaned down and started kissing Meg again. Slower this time, infusing love into each movement.

Dean's hand trailed down Meg’s sides slowly tracing the outlines of her body before he grabbed her legs hoisting her up into his arms. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist still kissing him hard as Dean walked towards the queen sized motel beg behind them.

They were going to have a lot of fun tonight, and they were going to enjoy this blissful time alone together while it lasted.


End file.
